dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giant Form
Giant Form (巨大化) is a transformation used by some Namekians, Annin and Hatchiyack (in Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen). The transformation causes the user to grow to enormous proportions, reaching a size of nearly ten times their original size and increasing their power by an unspecified multiple. Bio-Broly takes on a massive form due to the Culture Fluid towards the end of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Great Namek It is quite likely that any Namekian is capable of initiating this transformation, provided that they know how, as both Lord Slug and Piccolo are capable of transforming in this way. Piccolo transforms like this once in the manga and twice in the anime. He transforms during his fight with Goku in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, and then grows even bigger, but found this form to be ultimately ineffective against Goku (in both the manga and anime). According to Goku, this does not actually increase Piccolo Jr's power, though it does make him heavier and more durable. Piccolo uses the technique a second time, growing slightly, to counter Super Garlic Jr. (only in the anime, the Garlic Jr. Saga abeing an anime only saga), and he finds the technique to be very effective against Super Garlic Jr. as despite his greatly increased size and strength, he does not sacrifice speed for the power-up and remains just as fast as he was before he transformed. He even goes on to tell Garlic Jr., "You can't sacrifice speed for power, not against me." This was not the case for Garlic Jr., whose enlargement came at the cost of speed. Lord Slug transforms into a Great Namek in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, after Goku attacked him using his "Super Saiyan" power. King Piccolo is very tall for a Namekian and he can increase his size somewhat, as displayed when becoming enraged after Goku kneed him in the face with a boost from his Power Pole. During this, King Piccolo's strength and power are increased, but he is still unable to destroy Goku. Grand Elder Guru in the manga/anime series and Grand Elder Moori in Dragon Ball Online also are much larger than most Namekians, but their ability to use the Great Namek form was never confirmed. Appearances in Video Games Piccolo takes this form in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. Annin appears in this form in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Lord Slug is playable in this form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. He also appears in this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, as both a boss and a character that can be summoned. Piccolo, as well as King Piccolo, use it during one of their combos in Super Dragon Ball Z. Namekians are able to perform this transformation in the computer game Dragon Ball Online; their giant form transformation is called Great Namek in this game. Also in Dragon Ball Online, the antagonist Towa displays the ability to transform characters into giants; she uses this ability on Recoome, Frog Ginyu, and several Planet Trade Organization soldiers. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Transformations